Like a Virgin (Finntana)
by Gleekatron21
Summary: We all know that Finn's first time ever with Santana was a bit underwhelming. However, what if Finn's pre-sex pep talk was a little more confidence boosting. How different things may have been...
1. Chapter 1

Finn was nervous. As Quarterback on the Football Team it was kind of expected he'd lost his virginity already. When he was with Quinn he had an excuse. If asked he could say, "Naw, man she's keeping those thighs tight together," or something to that effect. Something laddish and ballsy that would have them howling in the locker room.

But then Quinn had told him the truth and he was back to square 1. A guy who most girls in the school would be happy to be his walking talking (and preferably moaning and screaming) vagina for a night, and yet was terrified of all of them. The simple truth was this. He knew that the second the girl had taken her shirt off, hell even before that he would cream his pants and that was game over. Goodbye popularity.

Rumours of course circulated about certain parts of the guys' anatomy (specifically size related). First everyone thought Puck was the… most gifted, then it was Karofsky's turn to have that honour. Then he shared it with Azimio. Then people seemed to think it was Artie for some reason. Finn didn't know about that, but what he did know was that if his experiences in the shower rooms after football practice was anything to go by, he was definitely not lacking in the size department, and many girls could have a good time riding his pony! ;)

But how long that ride would be he just didn't know. That was his problem. Maybe he should try an ugly girl first off, so that there was no danger of that happening. But then there was the possibility of going too far the other way. What if he couldn't even get it up in the first place? He didn't know which was worse.

This was why he had called Santana. She was hot, probably the hottest girl in Glee Club. And of course she would fuck anything with a penis. There were rumours of her getting it on with a dog once but Finn thought that even Santana wasn't that horny.

His 'date' with Brittany and Santana had been a disaster, so when the Latina propositioned him in the first place, he was confused to say the least. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Why was who you lost your virginity to such a big deal? Why disappoint the person you care about with an awkward uneven first time, when you could gain some experience and really rock their world on the second? Or third if you were really unsure?

He knew that Santana would be both discrete and secretive. She wouldn't say anything to anybody, except maybe Brittany, and no one ever understood what she said, so if Finn were to get… over-excited, it wouldn't matter. Plus, as aforementioned, she was smoking hot! Tanned, caramel skin, not quite as flawless as Quinn's or striking as Rachel's but still, Finn thought, she was sexy as hell. Her hair was like a dark silk sash, smooth and flowing. She definitely had the best ass in Glee. Finn was more of a boob man (although Tana was hardly lacking in that area), he had seen the roundness of it through her cheerleading skirt. The way it swayed when she walked down the halls of McKinley, attracting eyes from all sides of the hall.

And then of course there was her experience. Finn had heard from Puck, and several other guys, that any guy who could make Santana come, got a blowjob as well, into the bargain. Puck, supposedly, had brought her to orgasm so many times she wanked him off with her tits, as a special bonus. Finn thought he'd be lucky just to get to the vag.

He'd brought an overnight bag to the motel, stocked with anything he needed. He'd sorted details with Santana. She'd bring condoms, if he took her out to eat afterward. She'd made it explicitly clear that if they stayed the whole night (with a 'not likely' expression on her face) they wouldn't be sleeping so don't bring pyjamas. Mints were a must, since she wasn't about to fuck a guy with 'sloppy joe' breath. She had agreed to wear lingerie, but only if he paid for the room. Finn thought it was all very complicated when all he was doing was sticking his cock in her pussy, but there it was.

He knocked on the door, and she told him to come in. He entered the dimly lit room cautiously.

"Ah Finnocence, nervous are we?" she said sweetly. She was wearing a dark frilly purple corset. Not much else to it really. There wasn't much to the outfit. Finn's mouth was dry and his pants were suddenly tight.

"I've been looking forward to our little rendezvous. You go and get yourself ready," she pointed at the overnight bag, "and I'll set the mood a little. And do remember I have Puck on speed dial I you can't fill the next hour or two."

She began lighting candles while Finn went into the bathroom. Santana called to him, saying to leave his pants on but his shirt off. He popped a tic tac into his mouth, crunched it hard, had a drink of water and then looked in the mirror.

"Come on Hudson. You're tall, you're hot and you work out. You're going to go out there and show Santana what you can do. Your gonna show her and Rachel and Quinn and Puck and Jesse and all those pricks that you are not freaking manchild. You're an alpha dog whose just found his bitch and your gonna show her whose the man."

And with that he walked out of the bathroom. Santana smiled, "I was worried you were never coming out of that bathroom. You didn't take a shit did you cuz,"

He silenced her with a kiss. It was the best one he'd ever given. Forceful but not aggressive. Passionate but not furious. His tongue probed at her lips, closed in surprise at his forthrightness. She immediately, however, granted access, to her wet warm mouth. Her tongue flicked and slid over his, while he suckled at her bottom lip.

They surfaced for air, breathing hard. She was mildly overcome and her eyes glazed over in a lustful haze. "My, my, Hudson, if your fucking's as good as your Frenching I think this will be a very happy evening." She leapt into his arms, which scooped underneath her legs holding her as she glue her mouth to his, his face becoming lost in her mass of dark hair. It really was very smooth. Her lips were soft and her tongue was long and knew exactly where to go to provoke a reaction from him.

As it turned it out, his tongue was equally gifted, if her frequent moans were anything to go by. Every so often she would almost purr like a cat, and it set Finn's heart on fire and pants got tighter and tighter.

Her long, luscious legs were now wrapped around his waist, while her large breasts were crushed against his chest. She began to grind her crotch against his, the g-string she was wearing perilously thin. When Finn began kissing her neck and sucking and nipping at her earlobe, she looked down at the body that supported her. She was impressed.

"You've done some work. I could cut glass with those abs." Before she could continue she moaned as her pussy made contact with his clothed erection. A gush of wetness soaked her panties and trickled down her thighs, while Finn mentally muttered mailman over and over.

"What you hiding under the hood, Hudson, a bargepole?" she groaned as the friction sent sensations up and down her body and ignited the fire in her lower stomach.

Instead of answering Finn dropped her onto the bed and continued kissing her. She undid the straps of her corset, letting the lacy item fall away, to reveal large 34D breasts with small, but erect brown nipples. Her abs were the clear sign of an athlete and her sopping wet thong was the clear sign of a first rate slut. Finn kissed his way past her collarbone, exploring her every crevice and valley (or at least that's what told him to do) with his tongue before reaching her breasts.  
"You wanna suck on my titties Finny boy? You dirty son of a bitch! There all yours you naughty boy. Suck my melons, make me moan your name!"

Finn had to hand it to her, she knew how to talk dirty. He willingly obliged, first of all burying his tongue in her ample cleavage before licking around the hard nipple and sucking the tit into his mouth. The other fit into his large hand which he then used to knead the soft flesh like dough. Santana moaned with pleasure, asking, no begging him for more, but Finn was already ahead of her.

He continued his trail off kisses down past her belly button, taking time to marvel and simultaneously, desperately try not to come at her piercing. He grinned at her when he reached her crotch.

"Your so fucking wet. You get this damp over every guy?"

"No, only for total studs who suck my tits like a pro."

"Your such a whore for my tongue aren't you? I'd love to see what your like with my cock. You loved my tongue in your mouth. (He kisses her mouth shortly, darting his tongue in) On your neck (He licks her neck) On your tits (he sucks on a nipple, briefly). You want my tongue in your cunt, slut? You want me eat you out like a naughty little whore until you come apart and give me a nice facial?"

"Yes please Finn, lick my pussy, your so friggin hawt. PLEASE!"

He started off terribly slow. He kissed her thighs, repeatedly, teasing her to insanity. She was so aroused she was writhing on the bed desperate for release. She was whimpering pitifully, so he ended her misery, by sucking her clit into his mouth. He'd spent ages on the internet trying to memorise where and what it was. It must be his lucky day he thought, as he found it on his first try.

"Oh yes! Finn! Eat my pussy. I'm so wet for you, give me what I need!"

He remembered his reading material from the internet and added two fingers to the mix, pushing them inside her gushing pussy. Santana almost leapt from the bed:

"Oh yes baby! Finger me! Get your whole fist up in there yeah, I need it so bad. Let's ruin these sheets with my cum!"  
Finn still sucking on Santana's love button, was shocked to find how easily his third, fourth and finally thumb slipped in. He should probably be disgusted by the fact that he was fisting a chick who had had so many cocks fingers and god knows what else that this ceased to be an issue. However, he was strangely aroused by this and if anything, it made him even harder.

"I'm so close Finn, please, finish me off, baby. Make your naughty little whore cum and I swear I'll be your cumbucket for the night."

These words were almost enough to make Finn come anyhow, but he continued to exercise an amazing level of self-restraint and focused on the job in hand.

While he was reading up on sex he came across a thing called the g-spot. Apparently it existed in all girls, and if he curled his fingers, it was right over…

Santana screamed as she came apart all over Finn, squirting hot streams of her lady juice all over him. Finn continued to lap at her cunt, enjoying her taste and musky scent. She smelled and tasted o sex. It was delicious and Finn was loving every second of it.

He was just getting up when a large weight hit him and he was thrown to the floor. Then a familiar pair of lips met his own, in a long deep kiss. He opened his eyes when the lips broke off. There was Santana, with tousled hair, bitemarks all over her neck and breasts, pussy still glistening, legs dripping with her cum.

It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

**There you are my lovelies! A nice little Finntana hottie for you! Just so you know the last two have been requests. If you want to see your favourite glee pairing (or any pairing in fact) just review/PM me with your chosen couple (or more if that's your fancy ;)) and I'll try and get it done within the week. Doesn't need to be any particular character. If you want them in a certain setting add that in since it makes my job much easier. Also if you want to give me some feedback on my terrible grammar (or a compliment on my writing) don't hesitate in reviewing also. **

**Stay tuned for Part 2…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm, you sure you've never done this before Finnocence, cause that was… just so hot!" Santana spoke softly pressing kisses to his face and neck while lying on top of him, large breasts crushed wonderfully against his chest.

"And now for your reward," she winked at him seductively before kissing her way down his chest, exploring every nook and cranny with her tongue, dipping into his belly button, flicking across his abs, she looked like a sex kitten with a bowl of milk. Her nimble fingers worked off his jeans before pulling them down with his boxers. His cock sprung up and Santana almost recoiled in shock.

"Holy crap, you're big. God really treated you right didn't he?" she purred.

Her compliments were a major ego boost for Finn. He felt confident enough to retort cockily.

"Too much for you to handle," he smirked.

"Nah, I can work with this," she said, reaching for the mammoth cock. Santana had come into this sceptically, but Finn had fingered her to orgasm, set her loins on fire and had revealed the largest dick she'd ever fucked. She'd fucked a lot of guys but she could tell that this would stretch her out.

But first she had to hold her word. She was proud to stand by her tit-for-tat policy, since she always felt like a guy who had gotten her to orgasm that quickly deserved more than just a quick fuck.

She licked around the tip of his cock, while stroking his shaft and cupping his balls. She ran her mouth down his length (which took a pleasingly long time) coating it in saliva before heading for the coup de gras. She opened her mouth as wide as it would go and began to systematically work her way down the large member. First she took two inches, then four, five, six and –

She gagged, Santana school slut Lopez was gagging on Finn Hudson's dick. If ever there was an ego boost it was there. It was also an amazingly hot sound that made Finn's dick leak with precum

"Oh Fuck San, your so fuckin' hot,"

Santana smiled around the cock, and began humming scales around it, creating vibrations which put Finn's hair on edge.

"Tana you gotta stop cause this'll be over before it starts if you don't."

Santana pulled off and smiled. "Don't worry Finnocence we got all night."

She began to suck him off again determined to deep throat him. She was the sex queen of McKinley and if she was defeated by Finn Hudson just because of his third leg she may as well join a convent. She looked up at him with the gaze of an innocent, through hooded eyelids. Her tiny hands couldn't fit around the cock but she continued to persevere jerking what little lay outside of her mouth.

"Oh God Santana, you're so good at that. I'm so fucking close." She was good. Way to state the obvious there.

She decided enough was enough. She began her second effort to force the whole cock down her throat. She took 4 inches on her first go, retreated, breathed through her nose, went again. 7 inches go back, go again and then she felt the large purple tip hit the back of her throat. All 9 inches in her mouth, Santana was fucking chuffed with herself. Finn was ecstatic. He came with a great cry shooting great spurts of semen into her mouth and down her throat. It was nothing new to her.

Finn fell back on the bed, his cock still semi hard. Santana licked a small drop that had dribbled onto her cheek. She tasted thoughtfully.

"You drink too much coffee."

"You're fucking amazing."

"Huh, tell me something I don't know. But trust me Frankenteen, you haven't seen nothing yet. Get the monster nice and hard again quickly so I can saddle up and ride that fucking pony to town.

Finn thought he must be in heaven.


End file.
